Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 April 2016
01:48 ded 01:50 alive 01:50 play with me snap 01:50 (lenny) 01:51 YAY COVER 01:51 ohded 01:52 No 01:52 It's like 9:52 (potato mine2) 01:52 where I live 01:52 same 01:53 ello 01:53 hai 01:53 I haz a new cover on my channel ^-^ 01:54 hive 01:55 pls don't call me ugly 01:55 you are slightly attractive 01:55 if you do go see the vid 01:55 wait what 01:55 nah jk 01:56 Okay then 01:56 I hope I'm not ugly though 01:56 that'll be a problem later in life 01:56 and possibly now 01:56 I'm probably more ugly 01:57 I fought a ganon 01:57 as bayo 01:57 I literally spammed neutral b 01:57 and won 01:57 yay 01:57 murabito , are you an admin? 01:57 I dunno the significance 01:58 he's not 01:58 He lost the vote 01:58 Oh 01:58 though leo is 02:04 just put it on the page 02:04 ??? 02:04 will it still play the gif 02:04 yes 02:05 well 02:05 I'm adding it to my userpage 02:05 gtg 02:05 and can only go to source editor 02:05 bedtime 02:05 by 02:05 cyall 02:06 ello 02:06 Welp that sort of worked 02:06 wait 02:06 Idea 02:07 wat 02:07 I'll just make it headers or whatnot 02:07 like custom ones 02:10 ded 02:11 Okay here's a problem 02:11 I need to resize something 02:11 but I can't 02:12 because the link isn't from the wiki 02:12 and it needs to be from the wiki for it to be resized 02:12 so I can use 02:12 -_- 02:13 whatever, I'll just ask someone like Starfruity to help, my userpage has a glitch on it too 02:04 ??? 02:04 will it still play the gif 02:04 yes 02:05 well 02:05 I'm adding it to my userpage 02:05 gtg 02:05 and can only go to source editor 02:05 bedtime 02:05 by 02:05 cyall 02:06 ello 02:06 Welp that sort of worked 02:06 wait 02:06 Idea 02:07 wat 02:07 I'll just make it headers or whatnot 02:07 like custom ones 02:10 ded 02:11 Okay here's a problem 02:11 I need to resize something 02:11 but I can't 02:12 because the link isn't from the wiki 02:12 and it needs to be from the wiki for it to be resized 02:12 so I can use 02:12 -_- 02:13 whatever, I'll just ask someone like Starfruity to help, my userpage has a glitch on it too 02:14 snap is a 9th grader 02:14 taking 10th grade math 02:14 science too 02:15 well Science, I'm taking both 9th and 10th, but I already did 9th grade math in 8th 02:15 And it was real easy too 02:15 For math, they do a test, and if you got a 45/60 or higher, as well as good grades, you got into the advanced math thing 02:15 Then science 02:15 If the teachers recommended you take it 02:15 you could take it 02:15 so simple 02:14 snap is a 9th grader 02:14 taking 10th grade math 02:14 science too 02:15 well Science, I'm taking both 9th and 10th, but I already did 9th grade math in 8th 02:15 And it was real easy too 02:15 For math, they do a test, and if you got a 45/60 or higher, as well as good grades, you got into the advanced math thing 02:15 Then science 02:15 If the teachers recommended you take it 02:15 you could take it 02:15 so simple 02:17 dear god why is everyone so old 02:17 I'm accel math and english and stuff 02:17 I love math 02:17 Hate English 02:18 English is like "Write a 5 paragraph essay on a strict reburic" 02:18 *rubric 02:19 wait in PvZ2C 02:19 (endurian) 02:19 level 2+ 02:19 CAN PENETRATE ARMOR 02:20 math is cool 02:21 Why was the math teacher late to class 02:21 this is a joke btw 02:21 @murabito: Thread:590988#284 02:21 He took the Rhombus. 02:22 ello 02:22 ha 02:22 ha 02:22 O/ 02:22 okay I'm going to find more corny math jokes 02:23 4 AM here. 02:17 dear god why is everyone so old 02:17 I'm accel math and english and stuff 02:17 I love math 02:17 Hate English 02:18 English is like "Write a 5 paragraph essay on a strict reburic" 02:18 *rubric 02:19 wait in PvZ2C 02:19 (endurian) 02:19 level 2+ 02:19 CAN PENETRATE ARMOR 02:20 math is cool 02:21 Why was the math teacher late to class 02:21 this is a joke btw 02:21 @murabito: Thread:590988#284 02:21 He took the Rhombus. 02:22 ello 02:22 ha 02:22 ha 02:22 O/ 02:22 okay I'm going to find more corny math jokes 02:23 4 AM here. 02:23 What is a math teacher's favorite tractor 02:23 A protractor 02:24 Ooh this one 02:24 What do you call a man who spent all summer at the beach? 02:24 A tangent 02:25 a tan gent 02:25 Why did I divide sin by tan? 02:25 Just cos 02:23 What is a math teacher's favorite tractor 02:23 A protractor 02:24 Ooh this one 02:24 What do you call a man who spent all summer at the beach? 02:24 A tangent 02:25 a tan gent 02:25 Why did I divide sin by tan? 02:25 Just cos 02:26 "What does Geometry and my dick have in common" 02:26 I'm not going to finish this one 02:26 hahahahaha 02:26 ... 02:27 They're kinda... 02:27 there are so many more 02:27 http://www.jokes4us.com/miscellaneousjokes/mathjokes/geometryjokes.html 02:31 What did a tree say when it looked in a mirror? 02:31 Gee Om A Tree. 02:31 I like that one. 02:31 So murabito , you saw that thread I posted? 02:31 board 02:32 O_o 02:32 I literally farted at 4 AM 02:32 ... 02:32 k 02:32 I should head to bed 02:33 10:32 (potato mine2) 02:33 What time is it for yo 02:33 where I live 02:33 Oh. 02:33 on weekends 02:33 (potato mine2) = PM 02:33 get it 02:33 *Searches timezones* 02:33 EST 02:33 I'm PST 02:26 "What does Geometry and my dick have in common" 02:26 I'm not going to finish this one 02:26 hahahahaha 02:26 ... 02:27 They're kinda... 02:27 there are so many more 02:27 http://www.jokes4us.com/miscellaneousjokes/mathjokes/geometryjokes.html 02:31 What did a tree say when it looked in a mirror? 02:31 Gee Om A Tree. 02:31 I like that one. 02:31 So murabito , you saw that thread I posted? 02:31 board 02:32 O_o 02:32 I literally farted at 4 AM 02:32 ... 02:32 k 02:32 I should head to bed 02:33 10:32 (potato mine2) 02:33 What time is it for yo 02:33 where I live 02:33 Oh. 02:33 on weekends 02:33 (potato mine2) = PM 02:33 get it 02:33 *Searches timezones* 02:33 EST 02:33 I'm PST 02:33 It's 4:32 Ernestoam 02:35 O/ 02:35 Hey WikiBoy. 02:35 Supbacks 02:35 What time is it for you? 02:35 10:35AM 02:35 supback gent 02:35 4 AM here. 02:35 And I'm going to be busy in some wikis. 02:35 Wet Dreamland 02:35 I swear me and Leo are the only users who are in EST 02:35 Oh meh gawd 02:33 It's 4:32 Ernestoam 02:35 O/ 02:35 Hey WikiBoy. 02:35 Supbacks 02:35 What time is it for you? 02:35 10:35AM 02:35 supback gent 02:35 4 AM here. 02:35 And I'm going to be busy in some wikis. 02:35 Wet Dreamland 02:35 I swear me and Leo are the only users who are in EST 02:35 Oh meh gawd 02:36 Did I summon Ernesto? 02:36 @Snap 02:36 How about 1033Forest? 02:36 no 02:36 it's 9:36 here 02:36 Well I'm just basing off people I know 02:36 <1033Forest> In mine its 10:36 02:36 Huh. 02:36 @Ernesto 02:36 Looks like there's a new stopwatch in town, eh? 02:37 What is this dark magic. 02:38 Idk 02:39 Okay I'm going to bed 02:39 goodnight 02:39 ello 02:39 people who roll are so predictable 02:39 Bye 02:39 More rolls than a bakery 02:39 also overused joke 02:39 ^ 02:36 Did I summon Ernesto? 02:36 @Snap 02:36 How about 1033Forest? 02:36 no 02:36 it's 9:36 here 02:36 Well I'm just basing off people I know 02:36 <1033Forest> In mine its 10:36 02:36 Huh. 02:36 @Ernesto 02:36 Looks like there's a new stopwatch in town, eh? 02:37 What is this dark magic. 02:38 Idk 02:39 Okay I'm going to bed 02:39 goodnight 02:39 ello 02:39 people who roll are so predictable 02:39 Bye 02:39 More rolls than a bakery 02:39 also overused joke 02:39 ^ 02:44 KingSnapDragon is tring to report me for censored swearing not directed at anyone. 02:44 lol 02:44 Hi. 02:45 helo peeps 02:45 holas 02:45 Erm. 02:45 Thread:614657?useskin=oasis#21 02:45 Looks at my bottom-most replies. 02:45 helo peeps 02:45 holas 02:45 Erm. 02:45 Thread:614657?useskin=oasis#21 02:45 Looks at my bottom-most replies. 02:46 the heack? 02:46 why do my shitposts get more notes than the main stuff 02:46 rip grammar 02:46 Rip common sense. 02:48 6 green Shadows is the best thing I ever did on the ask blog 02:50 lol 02:51 awww itsleo isn't here 02:51 I wanted to congratulate him for being the 100th message in the blog 02:51 100th message, not 100th answer 02:52 ok so im in a drawpile and i http://prntscr.com/astrqi 02:53 lol 02:53 At mission 19 on pvz h 02:53 and then wall knight 02:53 puts out so many nuts 02:53 and i screamed 02:53 DEEZ NUTS 02:46 the heack? 02:46 why do my shitposts get more notes than the main stuff 02:46 rip grammar 02:46 Rip common sense. 02:48 6 green Shadows is the best thing I ever did on the ask blog 02:50 lol 02:51 awww itsleo isn't here 02:51 I wanted to congratulate him for being the 100th message in the blog 02:51 100th message, not 100th answer 02:52 ok so im in a drawpile and i http://prntscr.com/astrqi 02:53 lol 02:53 At mission 19 on pvz h 02:53 and then wall knight 02:53 puts out so many nuts 02:53 and i screamed 02:53 DEEZ NUTS 02:53 http://prntscr.com/asts26 02:53 What is tat 02:55 Whos here play PvzH 02:55 me 02:55 loook up 02:55 I do. 02:55 once it fully comes out 02:55 im deleting it 02:55 OK 02:55 k 02:55 because 6 premium packs 02:55 Why? 02:55 no heroes 02:53 http://prntscr.com/asts26 02:53 What is tat 02:55 Whos here play PvzH 02:55 me 02:55 loook up 02:55 I do. 02:55 once it fully comes out 02:55 im deleting it 02:55 OK 02:55 k 02:55 because 6 premium packs 02:55 Why? 02:55 no heroes 02:56 i cri 02:56 Wow. 02:56 I got almost all the heroes, Rose left 02:56 ;( 02:56 I only have 3 plant heroes. 02:56 i have all heroes 02:56 And 5 zombie. 02:56 WOW 02:56 @Ern Hack? 02:56 Somehow almost done with game 02:56 using basic 02:56 Whats ur favorite hero 02:56 Since you usually hack. 02:56 plants 02:56 and all basic plants/zombies 02:56 still need premiums 02:56 @CZ Chompzilla 02:57 Mine 02:57 Solar Flare 02:57 And for zombies is Prof. Brainstorm. 02:57 His ability is epic. 02:57 I'm just waiting for the official release 02:57 zombies is electric boogaloo 02:57 theres a rumor on YT its tomorrow 02:57 I got Corncupia 02:57 My god 02:58 6 premium packs 02:58 all the shit ones 02:58 lol 02:58 such as the bouncing beans 02:58 ALL FOR GREEN SHADOW 02:58 I got DANDY LION KING 02:58 ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 02:58 THATS VERY HANDY DAND Y HUH 02:58 HAHA 02:58 PUNZ 02:58 hahhahhaahahhaha 02:59 I hate Dandy Lion King. 02:59 Too OP. 02:59 i hate it when the guy blocks the Dandy Lion King 02:59 Lol. 02:59 once a seedling turned into a banansaurus rex 02:59 i cried 02:59 IN MULTIPLAYER 02:59 he died in 3 turns 02:59 I was playing against Wall-knight. 02:59 you mean vs 03:00 We got to round 15. 03:00 I beat him XD 03:00 Yesterday i got to round 25 03:00 wtf 03:00 He was secured with njt 03:00 Nuts* 03:00 (truestrike) + (strikethrough) + (frenzy) + (antihero) + (armored) + (deadly) = ? 03:00 I'll show the awnser + icon 03:00 Wow. 03:00 That sounds disturbing. 03:01 most likely 03:01 errr 03:01 I GOT KERNAL CORN!!! 03:01 03:01 i dont know any trick that gives truestrike or strike through 03:01 GJGJ 03:01 *smackadamias Solar* 03:01 nah 03:02 I hope i get Night Cap Lol 03:02 best combo 03:02 GJ? 03:02 Good Job 03:02 The awnser : ILLUMINATI 03:02 iCON : (illuminati) 03:02 Lol 03:02 PUM PUM PUM 03:02 Smackadamia is annoying. 03:02 BUT 03:02 yeah 03:02 i use squirrel herder 03:02 HAHA 03:03 I have Gargantuar's feast >:) 03:03 THE SQUIRRELS 03:03 WHat is tat 03:03 Summon 3 gargs in random lanes. 03:03 lol 03:03 Did you know : Your favourite plant heroes is the most annoying heroes when you are playing the zombie side!!! 03:03 2016 04 16